The Wrong Tent
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Suikotsu's violent side, instead of going to sleep like he usually does after a battle, remained awake. While examining Renkotsu's leg wound, he becomes excited by the sight of blood against the pale skin of his thigh. Unfortunately they're both in the wr


The Wrong Tent

By VegaSailor & kira

Suikotsu was having the time of his life, or rather his more violent side was. They were in the midst of a battle; blood flying everywhere from his claws, the comforting boom of Renkotsu's shoulder canon going off on his right, while the whiz of Jakotsu's sword sang behind him. And when Bankotsu and Kyokotsu took off after the remnants of the army they had been battling, he ran after them.

His lover Renkotsu, on the other hand, was having a day from hell. Nothing was going right for him. Jakotsu had nearly sliced his head off when he backed up into the cross-dresser's line of fire, only to get him in the leg when the cross-dresser cleared a path for Bankotsu to run through. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had burnt his hand on his shoulder canon while adjusting its weight. The fire-breather had also picked up a couple of bruised ribs along the way during the heat of the battle and he was tiring rapidly. So it was with relief that he noticed Bankotsu and Kyokotsu were running after the retreating army, followed by Suikotsu, as the next thing he knew he was lying in a tent, being treated by Mukotsu.

"I've done what I can for you, Ren, and I suggest you get some rest while we wait for Sui to come back. And don't worry about Jak, I've told him you've got a nasty bump on your head so he won't be bothering you," the diminutive poisoner said as he got up to leave.

"Bump…?"

"Yes…Now get some rest, Ren."

888

Renkotsu had been sleeping peacefully when the claw-bearer returned with the others.

Suikotsu's violent side which should have gone back to "sleep," now that the fighting was over and the adrenalin was no longer coursing through his veins, did not want to. Unfortunately, his more stable in-between side was exhausted and the good doctor was too afraid to come out, so his violent side had free rein for the moment. Not that anyone took notice of it as they took stock of things and nursed their injuries. Mukotsu called out in passing, giving the claw-bearer a quick litany of Renkotsu's injuries and what he had done for him, before disappearing into the shadows.

Suikotsu growled softly. _Bastards! How dare they harm my Ren!_ He prowled the area, looking for the tent that housed his injured lover, and it did not take long to find it. He stood just outside the entrance, willing himself not to rip the tent flap to shreds, and succeeding, he carefully moved it aside and entered. He saw Renkotsu lying on an opened bedroll, his right hand bandaged and resting lightly on his stomach. The claw-bearer also noticed a bandage around his left thigh when his in-between side woke up. Both sides worked in concert to take the time to examine the wound, gently probing the area around it until his in-between side was satisfied it was a minor flesh wound.

Suikotsu was about to rebind the wound when his more violent side took over. That side was attracted by the sight of blood against the pale skin of his lover's thigh. The claw-bearer bent and kissed his lover just above his wound. He shivered with pleasure as it felt strangely good to him and he continued to kiss Renkotsu's thigh, occasionally licking it, and savoring the slightly salty taste of the fire-breather's skin.

Renkotsu slowly surfaced from his dream. Someone had been licking and kissing the area around the wound on his thigh and now they were snaking their hand through the hole in his hakama, palming the sensitive skin, as they worked their way up to his groin. There was only one person in Renkotsu's mind who would dare to take such liberties with him.

"Jak, if you don't stop right now, I'm going to tie you up and use you for target practice!" Renkotsu was relieved when the molesting stopped until he heard the low growl. "Sui…?" The fire-breather opened his eyes, and carefully hiking himself up on his elbows, he saw the claw-bearer examining his wound. Still feeling drowsy from exertion of the battle, he said softly, "Is the wound bad…?" He felt a moment of fear when the claw-bearer ignored him and slid his hand back up his thigh. "Sui…Sui…?"

Hearing his name, the claw-bearer briefly cocked his head to the side as his in-between personality woke up. He quickly brought his hand back down towards the wound and said, "You'll live, I think," leaving Renkotsu to wonder if the claw-bearer's more violent side had addressed him.

_Gods I hope that wasn't Scary Sui or Jak's in for a bit of trouble…_

"Good, you had me worried there when you didn't answer me right away."

The claw-bearer smirked in the dim half-light of the tent. He moved between Renkotsu's legs and carefully slid upwards, so as not to hurt Renkotsu's bruised ribs, until they were face to face. "You know I could kill those bastards for daring to wound you," he said calmly, almost lovingly.

Renkotsu blinked as some of his pain-dazed mind wondered what had gotten into the claw-bearer. "I know you would, but this was all my fault… I stepped in Jak's way at the wrong time. He was watching my back and got the bastard who wanted my head and I got nicked when he pulled his sword back. He felt bad about it when he heard, so don't be angry with him…"

"I'll forgive Jak this time, but enough about him…" Suikotsu gently stroked the fire-breather's cheek. "Seeing you wounded and vulnerable like this makes me want to hold you and have you even more…." he said softly, and leaning forward, he kissed Renkotsu on the lightly on the lips, trailing a line of little kisses across his jaw line and down his neck.

Renkotsu smiled as he tried slowing his breathing. He was enjoying what the claw-bearer was doing, despite the pain he felt from his injuries. And had he been thinking straight, Renkotsu would have realized exactly which one of the claw-bearer's personalities was having his way with him. But the pain combined with the pleasure had dulled his thinking enough to allow him to go with the sensations rather than question them.

Suikotsu had eased his lover onto his back, blanketing the fire-breather as he kissed him. Unfortunately, Suikotsu's violent side was not as gentle as his other two sides, and being more driven by lust, he leaned his full weight on Renkotsu, hurting his bruised ribs.

"Argh! Sui… Get off, that hurts…" Renkotsu gasped, and struggling to push his would-be lover off himself only excited the claw-bearer further. "Sui…? Look at me…"

Suikotsu snapped out of his lustful stupor. He looked around blankly until his gaze met the fire-breather's. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay…" Renkotsu said. He gave the other man a funny look as he was expecting to see Suikotsu's violent side looking back at him. "Just be more careful, my bruised ribs are a lil tender." He tilted his face up and kissed the claw-bearer on the chin.

"No." Suikotsu carefully got up off of the fire-breather. "I'm not in my right head, I shouldn't be here. I thought I could control it, but I can't. I'm sorry, Ren."

"No! Don't go!" Renkotsu struggled to sit up. "I'm sorry I complained… Stay, Sui, please…?"

Suikotsu, closing his eyes, sighed. "Are you sure?" He opened them and looked his lover in the eye. "I might hurt you if I stayed."

"You'd never hurt me, Sui…"

The claw-bearer opened his mouth to say "I did once," but his violent side took over as if to say to his calmer side, "Enough! Don't you dare remind him of that now!" Instead, he said nothing.

"Sui…?"

The claw-bearer smiled. "Alright… What would you like me to do? Tend to your wounds or pleasure you more?"

"Pleasure?" Renkotsu closed his eyes and waited for Suikotsu's touch.

Suikotsu gently took Renkotsu's face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing him. Breaking the kiss, he let his hands slowly slide down his face and neck, his fingertips lightly touching the contours of Renkotsu's body. Suikotsu traced the fire-breather's collar bone with his fingertips. He leaned in; tenderly kissing the hollow of Renkotsu's throat as he gently eased his lover onto his back.

The fire-breather moaned softly. He was trying to slow his breathing as his bruised ribs kept protesting, but since he could not do it, he ignored the pain as best he could.

Suikotsu carefully opened Renkotsu's kimono so that he could touch his lover's chest as well as see where his bruise was. He ran his hands softly down to the place where he spotted some discoloration of the skin and pressed down on it.

Renkotsu cried out in pain. "Sui?!"

"Sssh… I just wanted to see where the wound was so I could take care of it," Suikotsu murmured as he gently kissed the bruise.

"Oh…" Renkotsu moaned as Suikotsu brushed his lips lightly against the bruise in another butterfly kiss.

The claw-bearer briefly left his lover's side to rummage through his medical bag and while Renkotsu felt disappointed to have him go, he understood the necessity of it.

"Hurry back…"

Suikotsu was quick about it and he came back with a couple of rolls of bandages to bind Renkotsu's chest and possibly other things as his violent side was back in control. The claw-bearer helped Renkotsu sit up and removed his kimono, before wrapping his chest with the bandage. "This may help with the pain and prevent anything breaking, and it'll also keep you from breathing too hard, just in case..."

"Okay…" Renkotsu whispered. He loved the close proximity of the claw-bearer and the feel of his hands as he bound his sore ribs.

Suikotsu, when he had finished binding Renkotsu's chest, said softly, "Hmmm… Mukotsu didn't bandage your hand properly."

"Yeah… He was in a bit of a hurry as we were in a tight spot at the time. Why don't you take a look at it and re-bandage it for me?" Renkotsu said as he rested his hand on Suikotsu's knee.

The claw-bearer smiled seductively. "Of course…" he purred as he unwrapped the fire-breather's hand. He held it up and tenderly kissed the burn when Renkotsu winced, before carefully rebandaging it.

Renkotsu gently cupped Suikotsu's cheek when he had finished, and leaning in, he kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, Suikotsu said, "I should see to your leg before it becomes infected."

They kissed again.

"Can... it... wait...?" Renkotsu said in between kisses.

Suikotsu nuzzled his cheek. "No, but I'll make it nice," he said with a kiss.

"If you put it that way…"

Suikotsu moved to Renkotsu's injured thigh, and tearing away the ripped leg of his hakama, he slowly pulled it off and tossed it aside. After removing the bandage, the sight of the bloody gash against Renkotsu's pale skin excited the claw-bearer's more violent side. He wanted nothing more than to run his claws down the rest of Renkotsu's leg and lick the resulting wounds, instead, he settled for slowly trailing a line of kisses upwards towards the gash.

The fire-breather moaned softly. It had been a while since they had been together and the precious time they did have was used for sleeping instead of pleasure. Also this new more sexually aggressive side he was seeing in Suikotsu made Renkotsu feel just as eager to have him as well.

The more Suikotsu touched him as he bandaged his thigh, the more aroused Renkotsu got and moaning softly, his hand strayed to the ties of his hakama. He tugged on them, trying to loosen them as he eased the ache in his loins, something that did not escape the claw-bearer's notice.

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Suikotsu chuckled and said, "An eager one, aren't you?" He grinned wickedly.

The fire-breather nodded. "I've missed your touch, Sui… It's been so long since we've had any time alone together." He ran his hand through Suikotsu's hair.

"Much too long, but we must be careful; I don't want to injure you any more than you are now."

"I know." Renkotsu nodded. "But I trust you and I'm sure we can come up with a way to avoid further injury, no?"

Suikotsu answered him with a kiss. He kissed his way down Renkotsu's torso, and loosening the ties of his hakama, he carefully eased the fire-breather out of them. The claw-bearer took a minute to admire Renkotsu's naked form, before shedding his own hakama.

Straddling Renkotsu's hips, Suikotsu whispered, "Don't breathe too hard…."

"I'll try not to…" Renkotsu ran his hand lightly over the claw-bearer's naked thighs.

Suikotsu leaned forward and kissed him again, careful to avoid putting pressure on his lover's bruised ribs. As he did so, Renkotsu slipped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him close. He moaned softly in pleasure when Suikotsu shifted position and blanketed him. The claw-bearer planted a tiny kiss on his lover's lips, deepening it when Renkotsu let him.

Suikotsu broke the kiss, a tiny half laugh, half groan of pleasure escaping his lips, when Renkotsu clawed at his back. The fire-breather had worked his way under his lover's kimono, letting his fingertips wander over the claw-bearer's body. Grinning wickedly, Suikotsu kissed along Renkotsu's jaw line, slowly making his way towards his ear, before licking the outer rim of it as Renkotsu groaned in pleasure.

The two men were getting more and more aroused with their foreplay, grinding their hips against each other as they inched closer to spending their lust. Suikotsu kissed his lover one more time before sitting up, leaving a puzzled Renkotsu to wonder what he was doing. Seconds later he had his answered when Suikotsu got up and moved over to his feet. He gently touched Renkotsu's left foot, picking it up and lightly massaging it as the fire-breather moaned.

It took all of Renkotsu's self control not to orgasm in that moment and as he came back to himself, he sat up. Reaching out, the claw-bearer let go of his lover's foot as he inched closer to him. The fire-breather took Suikotsu's face in his hands and Renkotsu pulled it close enough for him to playfully kiss his lover's nose. The claw-bearer smiled and closed his eyes as Renkotsu slid his hands up in his hair. He gently pulled his hands away, letting the silken strands run through his fingers. He added his own sighs of pleasure to Suikotsu's, and leaning forward again, he rested his face on Suikotsu's head, rubbing his cheek against his hair.

Suikotsu moaned softly and rubbed against his lover's cheek like a cat, letting his hand slide up Renkotsu's thigh, surprising the other man as he lightly dragged his hand across his stomach. He brushed against the fire-breather's penis as he withdrew his hand, although he never got very far in moving it away. Renkotsu seized his lover's hand and wrapped around his erection. The claw-bearer briefly hesitated as he was not exactly sure what he wanted to do to his lover. Encouraged by Renkotsu's little cries of pleasure, though, he slowly stroked up and down, using the same movements he would on himself, edging his lover closer and closer to release. Renkotsu panted. He closed his eyes and leaned back, moaning softly, as it felt much better than when he would touch himself.

"I've never done this before, am I doing well? Suikotsu smirked.

"Very… well…" Renkotsu choked out, as he orgasmed. Slowing his breathing as his chest hurt, he whispered huskily, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," Suikotsu said distractedly. The remains of his lover's spent lust were on his hand and it took all of his self control to quash his compulsive desire to wash up. Looking around, he spotted the torn off lower leg of Renkotsu's hakama, and grabbing it, he quickly wiped it off.

"I'm sorry…" Renkotsu said softly.

"No problem." Suikotsu grinned sheepishly at first and it broadened when his lover smiled at him. "I know you're probably tired, but would you mind helping me out?"

The fire-breather kissed him. "Of course I'll help you out…" Renkotsu kissed his lover again, and when he took hold of Suikotsu's erection, the claw-bearer let out a little gasp of pleasure. Renkotsu slowly stroked his lover. He wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had just received if not more. They kissed as Renkotsu rubbed a calloused thumb across the top of Suikotsu's penis. The claw-bearer broke the kiss and tried to find his voice to tell his lover how much he enjoyed it, but could not. He moaned instead and Renkotsu, picking up on it, stroked faster and faster, inching his lover closer to the moment of release.

"Ren…" Suikotsu gasped as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Yes…?" Renkotsu said huskily in his ear.

Suikotsu orgasmed as his lover kissed him, making his release all the sweeter for it. He brushed his lips against Renkotsu's cheek, kissing him as a way of thanking him. The claw-bearer would have loved to have shared a bath with his beloved fire-breather, but since that wasn't possible, he settled for a quick clean up. Besides, the thought of curling up and sleeping behind Renkotsu's warm body was a pleasant one and it wasn't long before he was spooned in behind his lover. They were settling in for the night and Suikotsu was now dead tired; his need for sleep finally catching up to him. He yawned softly in response to Renkotsu's whispered goodnight, letting eyes close as he pulled his lover close. It was the perfect ending to an otherwise perfect day despite Renkotsu's injuries, or it would have been if not for the sound of drunken laughter.

"Damn it!" the claw-bearer growled. _What the hell are they doing here?_

"Sssh… they'll hear you," Renkotsu whispered. "And we'll never get rid of them."

"Yes, but why can't they go to their own tent?" Suikotsu hissed.

"This is our tent," Bankotsu said as he entered. He sauntered over to the far corner and sat; waiting for his paramour.

Jakotsu waltzed in a few minutes later. He crinkled up his nose daintily and giggled as he kicked a balled up wad of fabric out of the way. "You see, Aniki-chan, I told you Ren was in good hands, in more ways than one," the cross-dresser said saucily. He giggled again as he made his way over to Bankotsu. The two of them sat there and stared expectantly at the two men in the futon.

Not believing the predicament they just found themselves in, Suikotsu said slowly, "This is… your tent?"

"Yeah…" Bankotsu said. "Didn't Mu tell you that?"

"No… he neglected to mention that…" Suikotsu replied. _I'm going to kill Mu. Slowly and painfully…_

Jakotsu laughed. "Figures he wouldn't!" The cross-dresser laughed again. "I told him…" he giggled, "if he told me where the sake was, I'd tell him where I left the women tied up!" Jakotsu roared with laughter. "Too bad…" he gasped out. "I forgot to tell him… they were…hahaha… dead…" He held his stomach, laughing himself silly.

Bankotsu also found that hilarious, and leaning on his paramour, he laughed along with him.

"Well… uh…if you two don't mind, we'll just get dressed," Suikotsu said wearily. "And move into our own tent and uh… leave you two alone."

Bankotsu stopped laughing. "Get dressed?"

"I knew it!!" Jakotsu giggled. "I could tell you two were up to no good when I walked in here!" he said smugly as he wagged his finger at them.

"Nice cover…" Renkotsu said wryly to his lover.

"Shut up…" Suikotsu replied.

"You two were nookying in my tent…? In my futon…?" Bankotsu said. He did not know whether or not to find it funny or get angry at them for it.

Jakotsu, however, found the situation funny. "Now next time we get to have fun in your tent!" He laughed.

"Hey! I think this more than makes up for all the times you guys went into MY hydrangeas!" Suikotsu growled.

Jakotsu paused in mid-laugh to blink owlishly at him. "Hunh?"

"Oh yeah…" Bankotsu said contritely until it hit him. "Wait!! That was outside! That wasn't your futon!!"

Giggling, and leaning towards his lover, Jakotsu whispered loudly, "Maybe we can get them to ask us to join them."

"NO!!" Suikotsu and Renkotsu chorused.

"No what…?" Jakotsu asked as he blinked at them confusedly.

"We're not joining you!" Renkotsu glared at the cross-dresser.

"Why not…?" Bankotsu smirked.

"Hey, Aniki-chan… what if you ordered them to?" Jakotsu said shrewdly. "They'd have to, right?"

Bankotsu mulled it over.

"No I don't want to share! Ren's mine!" Suikotsu growled. "Mine, I tell you!" His darker side, which was very possessive of the fire-breather, had woken up and he wanted to make it perfectly clear to the others just how he felt about sharing.

Jakotsu paled as he watched Renkotsu try to soothe the claw-bearer. Turning to Bankotsu, he said, "Oh yeah… We can't do that, Aniki-chan! Scary Sui said he'd gut me if I touched Ren like that, and I can't nookie with Sui, cuz that would change everything!" He sighed sadly at the missed opportunity.

"That's right; terrible things would happen if we had a foursome," Suikotsu said menacingly, although, having made his point, his darker side went back to sleep.

Bankotsu, knowing he would never do it as he did not want to share Jakotsu, decided to tease his subordinates anyway. "What kind of things…?"

"Aniki-chan!! We can't!!" Jakotsu cried; sounding just as shocked Renkotsu looked.

"You don't want to know…" Suikotsu said darkly. "Someone may end up getting gutted by accident."

"Heh! I'm not afraid of getting gutted, and don't worry, Sweetness, I won't let Sui gut you, so calm down." Bankotsu kissed his paramour's cheek.

"Either way my scary side doesn't want to share Ren."

"And I don't want to share you either, Aniki-chan…"

Bankotsu sighed. "But I thought you wanted to, Sweetness…"

"Nope!!"

"Oh, I get it, Jak," Renkotsu said. "You probably just want to watch us, like that time in the bathhouse."

"Hunh?" the cross-dresser said as he thought it over. "Oh yeah!! That was so much fun!!" he exclaimed, before turning to his lover. "I don't mind watching; do you, Aniki-chan?"

The young leader of the Shichinintai grinned. "No, not at all… So carry on with what you were doing." He waved a hand at the two men as he and his paramour sat back and waited expectantly.

"Well, you guys just missed the show, and we're kind of tired now," Suikotsu said.

"Hunh? Can't you just ummm… you know, wait a couple of minutes and do it again?" Jakotsu said helpfully. "I know Aniki-chan can do that!" he finished proudly as he looked over at his lover and sighed.

"Well, unfortunately, neither of us have the sexual endurance that Oo-Aniki has," Renkotsu said dryly.

Jakotsu blinked at the fire-breather. "Really?" Looking back at his lover, he said, "Maybe we should just have some fun for them instead?"

"You guys can do whatever you want to do to each other and we won't bother you," Suikotsu said as he exchanged glances with Renkotsu.

Their leader shrugged. "Okay… But we want the futon."

The claw-bearer sighed wearily. "Can you give us five minutes to get dressed?"

"Your clothes are over there by the tent flap," Jakotsu pointed out helpfully.

"Thanks…" Renkotsu said dryly.

"No problem," Bankotsu smirked. He sat there, waiting patiently with his paramour for the others to leave.

Jakotsu giggled as the two got up out the futon in unison, skillfully sharing Suikotsu's kimono to cover themselves as they retrieved the rest of their clothes.

Bankotsu shook his head, chuckling.

"Aniki-chan…" Jakotsu elbowed his lover.

"Hunh?"

"There's a nice view from this angle!" The cross-dresser leaned over, catching a glimpse of Renkotsu's butt as he bent to pick up his hakama.

The fire-breather blushed profusely as he struggled into his torn hakama.

Jakotsu giggled happily as he clung to Bankotsu, stealing the occasional kiss.

Renkotsu grumbled quietly to Suikotsu, "How come whenever we do this, we always get caught…?"

The claw-bearer sighed wearily. "You got me…"

Jakotsu, hearing them, giggled. "You get caught because you want to."

Bankotsu laughed. "You think…?" he said as his paramour nodded.

"Okay, we're leaving now…have fun…" Suikotsu said as he started to follow Renkotsu out of the tent.

"Bye!" Bankotsu stopped kissing Jakotsu long enough to wave.

"Oh, we will!" Jakotsu giggled as he blew a kiss at the claw-bearer's retreating form.


End file.
